1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional element having a cutout section in a wall.
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been developed, a functional element (a physical quantity sensor) which detects a physical quantity such as an acceleration using, for example, a technique of a silicon micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS).
For example, JP-A-2001-330623 describes a physical quantity sensor which has a configuration in which two ends of a rectangular weight section are integrally coupled with an anchor section through a beam section so as to detect an acceleration and the like, based on a variation in capacitance between a movable electrode and a stationary electrode which are formed in both sides of the weight section.
In the physical quantity sensor described above, however, there may be a case where a material of the anchor (a stationary section) is different from that of a member (substrate) to which the anchor is fixed. For this reason, there may be a case where stress occurs in a bonding section of the stationary section which is bonded to the substrate, due to a difference between a linear expansion coefficient of the substrate and a linear expansion coefficient of the stationary section. When the beam section (an elastic section) is sensitive to a characteristic of the physical quantity sensor and is provided near to the bonding section, a magnitude of the stress generated on the bonding section changes according to an ambient temperature of the physical quantity sensor. Therefore, a temperature characteristic of the physical sensor is degraded.